


Interludes of Love

by DancerinDarkness



Series: Lover of the Demon King [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Begging, Blood, Bondage, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, technically swordplay I guess, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness
Summary: Short bits that I wanted to write, but couldn't fit into the main story. There's going to be smut, fluff, and other fun stuff.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Lover of the Demon King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. A Test of Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter we've got bondage, knife/swordplay, and good old-fashion sex. Enjoy.

Vergil had proposed a challenge to Beatrice: He said that he wanted to test an angel’s discipline. If she passed, she would be given an incredible amount of pleasure as a reward for her patience. If she failed, she would be forced to withhold every ounce of tension he stirred within her for the rest of the night. His suggestions made her heart pound and her hands shake, but she was far too curious and aroused by them to refuse.

She lay on the bed completely naked with her hands tied at the wrists above her head with a black rope. Her chest rapidly rose and fell as she breathed, partly out of nervousness and partly out of excitement. She was not to say a single word as he tested her; if she so much as uttered his name or whispered a plea, she would fail immediately. He stood at the side of the bed, his icy gaze never wandering from her body.

“Are you ready, my love?” he asked. She slowly nodded her head.

He gave her the slightest grin before approaching her. He began with taking his cold hand and gliding it down her belly, the chilly contact making her jump a bit. Lower he went, his finger quickly touching her clitoris and making her gasp before he pulled away.

“So beautiful…” her murmured. He smiled when he saw her blush; she was always so embarrassed when he complimented her.

He continued by placing a gentle kiss at her lips, causing her to let out a sigh of contentment. Then he kissed down to her breasts before stimulating one of them with his mouth, his warm tongue on her sensitive nipple making her moan and shift her legs against each other. But not once did she say a word.

He kissed the mark at her heart before stepping off of her, confusing her for a moment. She swallowed hard when she saw him take his blade and release it from its sheath. She knew he would never do anything that would cause her serious harm, but seeing the blade in his hand as he stepped towards her made her shiver. She forced herself not to panic as the blade came closer to her. But to her surprise he did not cut the skin. Instead, he ran the blunt edge down between her breasts, causing her body to shake in response to the cold metal and in excitement at the sparks that shot right to her loins.

“Well, well,” he said as he used the blade to caress under her breasts, “it seems my angel finds teetering at the edge of life and death exciting.” The sight of her clearly enjoying the touch of his blade against her naked body was so sinfully erotic, his innocent angel so willingly indulging in his lustful games. And he knew that she would only trust him to bring her to such depths of impure pleasure.

He removed the blade from her chest and placed it at her ankle before slowly sliding it up her leg. He gently pressed it against her labia, watching as the soft skin slightly indented against the weapon. For a moment it sounded as though she was about to say something, but all that was released was a very high pitched moan.

“What would the heavens say if they saw you like this? Willingly letting a demon pleasure you in the most depraved of ways? One way or the other, it doesn’t matter; you are mine alone.” She let out a breathy cry, her way of wordlessly agreeing with him.

Finally he was finished, and he returned the blade to its scabbard. Her face was bright red and she was panting heavily, but she had done well so far. But now there needed to be something done about the wetness that was forming between her legs.

“You smell intoxicating,” he said as he climbed onto her. “I can’t wait to devour you.” He kissed down her belly until he reached her entrance. The lips were swollen and open, covered in her juices and begging to be touched. He indulged her body by licking the residue at her thigh, tickling her skin a bit.

 _Please_ she so badly wanted to say. But she knew that he would leave her frustrated if she so much as whispered under her breath. So she settled for heavily panting as he tortured her in the most pleasurable of ways.

When she felt his slick tongue invade her passage, she struggled against her binds, even though she knew it was useless. She almost cried out his name, but she bit her lip to prevent it, almost causing it to bleed. She looked down so she could watch him use his mouth on her, the sight alone enough to make her dizzy in arousal.

She wrapped her legs around his head, as though making sure he stayed in place, slightly disarranging his hair. But surely she knew he would never leave her unsatisfied here, not when there was so much pleasure for the both of them. She was so sweet, as though her body was made to be made love to in every sense of the way. He lovingly stroked directly against her walls, know how weak it made her as he ravenously drank up her fluids.

It was not long before she reached her peak, crying out as her legs tightly wrapped around his head. He let her juices flow into his mouth so that his lips were covered in them. She had barely come down from her orgasm when he pressed his lips against her and slid his tongue inside, making her taste her desire. It tasted strange, but she barely noticed, only wanting him to touch her as much as possible. When he pulled away, he quickly untied the rope around her wrists.

“You’ve done well,” he said as he stroked her cheek. “Would you like to be rewarded now?” She immediately nodded her head. He chuckled before unfastening his pants and quickly pushing inside. She threw her head back and moaned as she wrapped her limbs around his body as tight as she could. He responded by grabbing her shoulders and kissing down her neck.

“I’m so happy that you’re mine,” he said as he thrust into her. “My dear, sweet angel.”

“I…” she said as she tried to catch her breath. “I’m happy too… my love.” He tenderly kissed her as he rammed into her, holding her as close to him as possible. Her walls were so soft, but at the same time almost desperately squeezed around him to draw him in as far as possible. She bucked her hips against his, trying to have him hit as deep inside her as possible. His grip was tight and his breath was heavy against her neck. They both needed one another, both far too gone to neglect their need for release, their need to be entwined as one…

“Cum for me,” he muttered in her ear.

As though on command she became completely undone, the knot in her stomach roughly pulled apart.

“Vergil!” she screamed. Her entire body felt as though it were set ablaze, every nerve on fire as she felt his hot seed enter her as he groaned against her. She felt tense and hugged him tightly, using her body to melt the tightness away.

When they were both sated, he rolled her to her side, so that she was pressed against his chest. He softly kissed her forehead as he pulled her close.

“It seems an angel’s discipline is nothing to be underestimated,” he said as he stroked her hair. “I wonder what other virtues I could test…”

“Do you have so little faith in me that you need to test every aspect of my virtues?” she teased.

“No. But I think you enjoy it more this way.” He kissed her again as she lightly giggled before nuzzling against him.


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fluff. Not very long, but hope you still enjoy.

His hands always wandered to her. Whether it was a caress of her cheek, his fingers running through her chestnut hair, or his palms pressed against her bare back, not a day went by when he didn’t touch her. For as brutal and merciless as his hands were when used to tear through his enemies without remorse, is how gentle and tender they were when he embraced her. Even after his rough love making to her he made sure to touch her softly, letting his hands enjoy the softness and warmth of her skin. He especially made certain to comfort her with his hands and touches after mating with her in his Devil Trigger form, knowing that for as much as she received pleasure from it, it was also greatly stressful on her body, and he wanted to be sure to relax her afterwards.

He also loved to nuzzle against her, letting his scent spread onto her body even more than he already had done. He loved to pull her against him as close as possible, so that he could feel her heart beat against his chest and wrap is sturdy arms around her slender body in an adoring and protective embrace. His lips against her could range from light as air to deep and passionate, and he made sure every kiss was filled to the brim with love that was only for her. No matter how small the touch, he never failed to enjoy every second of it.

He also loved when she touched him; her fingers were soft, a sharp contrast to his hands calloused from constant fighting, and the touch of the subtle heat against his cold skin like a tiny flame. Her touch was the only thing that could make the Demon King’s defenses feel as weak as a strand of thread. But he never minded; he gladly allowed her to make him vulnerable in these tender moments, wondering if she even realized the effects of her delicate touches on him. He loved how she used the whole palm of her hand to caress his cheek, her touch so gentle, and yet so full of affection. He savored her dainty fingers weaving through his hair, whether it was a gentle stroke, or vigorously holding his head while she was plunged in the deepest depths of desire. He loved when she nuzzled him in return, allowing him to feel her breath against his chest as his hands lingered on her body.

They both lived for one another’s touches, the simplest, yet one of the most wonderful signs of their love for each other.


	3. Stress Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time. In this chapter we've got desk sex. That's pretty hot, right?

Today Vergil was in his study, meticulously examining books and documents written in languages that Beatrice was completely unfamiliar with. He was entirely silent as usual, the only sound filling the room being the crackling of the blue flames of the fireplace and the occasion flipping or shuffling of a page. But she, of course, didn’t mind as she sat contently on the sofa in front of the hearth, enjoying the warmth as she embroidered. Periodically she would look behind her and smile at him, even though every time she did he was completely absorbed in his reading.

Eventually, she finished the floral design in her hands and trimmed the thread. She kissed his cheek before heading towards the door. But as she was about to reach for the handle, she suddenly felt his arms at her waist and his lips at her neck.

“What are you do… ah…” she sighed as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot.

“Do you not enjoy it?” he muttered in her ear.

“But… we… we can’t… not here…” It was so hard for her to form words as his hands and mouth wandered in the places he knew were most sensitive. He took the embroidery hoop from her trembling hands and placed it in an empty spot in a bookshelf.

“My dear, studying these archives have been driving me mad, and I simply can’t wait until tonight to ease my stress.” He guided her to the desk, kissing her the entire way. He gently arranged her so that her front was pressed against the surface. Quickly he took the materials he was examining and set them at the bookshelf behind him.

He furled up her skits until they were at her waist and let her underwear fall to her ankles. He firmly squeezed at her soft rear, admiring the suppleness of the flesh. She could already feel the heat rushing to her cheeks; even though this was his private study, she still felt so exposed. Even the thought of someone knocking at the door while they were like this would make her feel like dying of embarrassment. But the fear began to fade away when she felt his fingers rubbing at her slit, a soft moan escaping her lips.

“This may not be as comfortable as our bed,” he said as he reached under her and began unbuttoning her dress, “but I feel you’ll find this just as satisfying." The sound of him ripping open the front her chemise made her gasp.

“Vergil!” she cried.

“I’ll replace it,” he quickly replied before squeezing her breast. Soon the worry over her torn chemise was forgotten about when her gently bit at her neck while pressing his fingers around her nipple. Then she released a high-pitched moan when she felt his length enter her, his grasp on her breast tightening. Steadily, he began thrusting, his free hand gripping her waist. Wordless murmurs fell from her mouth as she felt him hit deep inside.

“Enjoying yourself, my love?” he asked through ragged breath.

“Yes… so… good…” Her voice was already becoming weak and airy. He removed his hand from her breast and wrapped it around hers, placing it on the desk’s surface before furiously ramming into her. She cried out and the desk began shifting and squeaking, but neither of them cared. His hand tightly squeezed around hers and she spread her fingers enough for his own to fit between them. His body was completely leaned over hers, allowing her to feel his heart beating against her back as he drank the blood that pooled from his bite wounds. Her other hand coiled around his that was at her waist as she could feel the head of his cock hit the entrance to her cervix. She closed her eyes as she panted, allowing herself to fall completely into bliss as her tight, slick passage accommodated him in the most pleasurable ways. She felt so warm and snug around him, and they both knew it would not be long until the two of them found release.

With a few more sturdy thrusts he came inside of her, and she let out a soft cry and squeezed her fingers tight around his when her climax hit, causing her body to tremble beneath him. She heard his groan against her ear as squeezed her hand tightly in return, his hot seed filling her completely. He kissed her deeply before withdrawing, and his seed immediately dripped from her entrance and to the floor.

“I’m such a mess,” she said as she looked down at the small puddle between her feet.

“I’ll get you a towel,” he said. “I’ll be back soon.” His kissed her again before quickly making himself look presentable and exiting the study. To his chagrin, Dante was at the top of the stairs with one eyebrow raised. He ignored his brother, hoping he wouldn’t say anything, but alas, no such luck.

“You know,” Dante said, “if you don’t want things like this happening, you probably shouldn’t be doing that anywhere else but your bedroom.”

“I did not expect to receive the pleasure of a surprise visit from you.” Vergil was about to leave it at that, but he stopped again. “How much did you hear?”

“I just got here when I heard the desk squeaking.”

“And you took it upon yourself to continue listening?”

“Well, yeah, it’s like watching a horrible disaster; it’s awful to look at, and you know it’s wrong to stare, but you just can’t turn away.” Had Beatrice not been waiting for him, Vergil would have stuck his brother in that instant.


	4. Vessels of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff for your fluff-related needs.

Vergil was far from inexperienced when it came to sex; he had indulged in women when the need arose, even outside of his heat cycle. In his many years of existence, he learned the ways to make a woman shudder under his touch, make them cry out in ecstasy, make them beg for him to give them release. However, each time he laid with a woman, whether demon or human, it was simply a way for him to relieve his urges; not once did he feel any emotional attachment to anyone he took to bed.

But with Beatrice, mating became a ritual for his love of her; he kissed her often, something he never did with any of the previous women he laid with, letting his lips wander across her body and caress her mouth. She was innocent and pure, yet that did not stop her from eagerly welcoming his touches and making it known how much pleasure she felt. She would frequently touch him in return, whether it was caressing his face, letting her hands run down his chest, or holding him tightly when the pleasure made her feel as though she would burst. Every part of her body was breathtakingly beautiful, and he let her know that with every touch. Just seeing and hearing her gasp and moan against him, sounds she would release only for him, intensified his arousal. When he was inside of her, it felt as though his love for her and her love for him burned throughout his body, making the sensual gratification even stronger. Though he was often rough with his lovemaking, he made certain that she received as much pleasure from it as he did, and ensured that he treated her gently after they both climaxed in one another’s embrace.

Beatrice was, of course, a virgin prior to meeting Vergil; after all, angels were the height of virtue, including chastity, even if she wasn’t aware that it was the reason why she only wanted to give her body to the man she married. While she knew that sex was a pleasurable act, enough that some women would sell their bodies to men who were willing to pay, she didn’t truly understand how wonderful it was until Vergil had given her moment after moment of pure, blissful pleasure while in his embrace. She couldn’t find the words to describe how tremendous her body felt as her beloved held and entered her. Even as he left bites and scratches at her skin, she loved how the pain only fueled her pleasure. She felt so vulnerable while naked against him, but she always eagerly surrendered to him time and time again, wanting only him to send her body into pure ecstasy.

Their bodies were vessels for their love for each other. They were very different from one another: warm against cold, soft against firm, fragile against sturdy… And yet, they were a perfect match, each filling a void no one else but each other could fill.


	5. A Test of Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut chapter for all of you: Today we've got (more) dom/sub stuff, masturbation, orgasm delay/denial, begging, and just a bit of fluff near the end. Hope you enjoy.

Today Vergil had proposed another test for Beatrice: this time, a test of obedience to the Demon King. He would instruct her to perform various actions, and she was to do obey him completely and without complaint. Once again, if she passed, she would be rewarded with immense pleasure. If she failed, she would be forced to withhold the tension that had been built up inside of her for the rest of the night. She, of course, agreed, remembering how his previous test brought her so much torture, and yet also so much pleasure.

In the bedroom he sat relaxed in one of the seats by the window, with her standing before him, awaiting his instructions. For a few minutes he simply took the time to admire her beauty, from her silky chestnut hair, her glittering hazel eyes, her smooth, pale skin, to how her red dress complemented the increasing flush of her soft cheeks. It was endearing to see her so embarrassed by her own mate looking over her body in adoration, her hands rubbing together and her gaze slightly downwards. But he wanted more.

“Undress for me,” he commanded. She obeyed, beginning with untying the waist ties at her back before clumsily working at the buttons at her front. He was tempted to tell her to hurry, but instead he decided to enjoy how her body was slowly being revealed to him. She was starting to shiver a bit when she was down to only her chemise, but she pulled it over her head, completely revealing herself to him.

Once again he took this time to admire her, this time as she was completely unclothed. Her figure was small and slender, her curves extremely subtle, but he loved how easy it was to wrap her in his arms and hold her tight and close. Already he could feel his erection straining against his pants. For now, though, there was a test that needed to be done.

“I want you to lay on the bed and pleasure yourself,” was his next command. She was clearly nervous, knowing that he would be watching her every move, but she complied, laying her back against the bed with her legs slightly parted.

Her hand wandered down to her entrance, using her fingertip to feel that she was already starting to become wet. She moved up just a bit to starting gently rubbing her clitoris, the sensitivity making her breath quicken. When the sensation was starting to become painful, she placed her fingers back at her entrance and easily pushed them inside, letting out a tiny moan. To more satisfy herself as her fingers moved in and out, she used her other hand to firmly squeeze at her breast. As the pleasure became more intense, she crooked her legs up and raised her hips so she could have better access to the most pleasurable areas deep inside of her. She thrust her fingers as fast as she could, trying to imitate the pace that he used to make her entire body weak. When she reached a particular spot, she vigorously rubbed against it, moaning loudly and without an ounce of shame. She was so close… it would not be long until release…

“Stop.”

Her body acted on instinct, but it didn’t stop her from letting out a confused cry as she removed her fingers. Of course he wouldn’t let her climax; they had only just begun. After taking a moment to collect herself she turned towards him as he uncrossed his legs. He motioned for her to come to him.

“Kneel,” he ordered. She knelt at his feet immediately. “You will use your mouth to pleasure me.” She opened the front of his pants, quickly taking his cock in her hands. He was already extremely hard, even though she hadn’t touched him until now. She slowly brought the head into her mouth, firmly sucking and rotating her tongue around it. After a moment, she felt him push the back of her head down, wanting her to take in more. She complied, using her moist tongue to rub his shaft. She heard him release a light growl as his fingers tightened their grip in her hair while she sucked.

Soon he used his grip on her to make her bob her head up and down his length faster. Every time she felt the head hit the back of her throat, she felt a familiar throb between her legs. She slowly began bring her hand in that direction…

“Not yet,” he quickly said between ragged breaths. “Only I want to bring you to release.” She held back the urge to whimper in frustration as she returned her hand next to her knee, determined to pass the test the Demon King had given her. Then she felt his fingers dig into her scalp; he was going to climax soon…

With one last thrust he groaned as she felt his seed enter her throat. She moaned as she swallowed, the vibrations against his cock making his legs shudder. After a few moments he was finished, and he withdrew from her mouth.

He picked her up easily and placed her on his lap, positioning her so that her cock was near her entrance, but did not permit her to mount herself on him. Instead, he slipped two of his fingers into her soaked entrance, making her gasp.

“Hold still,” he said. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he rubbed in and out of her, desperately trying to resist the temptation to move herself up and down on his fingers. She squeezed him tight, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable. Then he removed his fingers, placing them in front of her.

“Clean this with your mouth,” he ordered. She held onto his hand and took his fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them and used her tongue as she would with his cock. He squeezed at her rear and groaned, the sensation of her mouth around his fingers heightening his arousal again. He maneuvered his fingers around her tongue, delving them under it before spreading his fingers to gently grab at it, then curling his fingers to massage her tongue. When he was finished, he pulled his fingers from her mouth. He gazed at her face for a moment, so lost in desire, desire that he set aflame within her. He leaned in to kiss her lips before nuzzling at her chest, kissing at her breasts.

“Vergil…” she sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn’t resist the urge to kiss the crown of his head, but he didn’t seem to mind. After a moment he kissed her lips again.

“Do you need release?” She quickly nodded her head. “Speak, my angel.”

“Yes,” she said.

“’Yes’ what?”

“Yes, I need you to give me release.” He dug his nails into her rear, making her yelp.

“If you desire it so, then beg me for it.” His voice was threatening, but she knew that he would reward her well if she obeyed.

“Please, Vergil,” she pleaded with shaky voice, “I need you to give me release; I can’t take any more of this. I feel like I’m going to fall apart without it.”

“Such desperation,” he taunted as he grabbed her hips. Then he mounted her onto his cock, making her release a high-pitched moan. “But since you’ve been such an obedient girl, I’ll grant your request.”

He continued to bounce her on his cock, her slick passage soaking his length. She panted against his ear as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers dug into his coat as she felt how deep he was hitting when his hips bucked upwards. Quickly he grabbed her shoulders to position her so that she was face to face with him before continuing his vigorous pace.

“Tell me how much you enjoy this,” he growled, “tell me how much you enjoy it when I’m inside of you.”

“I…” she choked out between uneven breath, “I love it when you’re inside of me…” He groaned in approval, but she wasn’t finished. “I love it when you touch and kiss me everywhere. I love it when you overflow me with your seed. I love it when you remind me that I belong only to you. I love you so much, Vergil.”

Something inside of him snapped in that very moment: He let out an aggressive snarl before his claws punctured her skin. He held her tight as he maneuvered her up and down at a brutal speed, the head of his cock hitting inside of her hard. She leaned her head back ever so slightly, enough for him to bite into the exposed flesh. She caressed his hair as she felt him drink up her blood.

His lips met hers again as she climaxed in his embrace, the coppery taste of her blood coating her tongue as her scream was muffled by his mouth. He continued kissing her deeply as she felt his muscles tighten and his semen shoot inside her womb. When they were finished, she collapsed against his chest, his hands gently rubbing against her back as she caught her breath.

“You’ve done well,” he said before kissing her forehead. “You’ve proven yourself to be quite obedient to your king.” She nuzzled her face against him.

“Anything for you… my love.” He carried her to the bed, her body completely exhausted, and covered her body. She stayed awake long enough for him to join her, falling asleep in his embrace.


	6. A Guarded Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another fluff chapter. Apologies that I haven't been updating the main story as much as this one, because I've been having just a bit of trouble working some things out with it, but I'll definitely be updating it as soon as I can.

Vergil was a very guarded individual; his face always remained cold and stoic, and he rarely spoke to anyone outside of his very small circle unless it was absolutely necessary. While he was above and beyond the perfect gentleman with his mate, he was also not one to show public displays of affection, though he never refused her when she gave him the occasional kiss on the cheek or leaning of her head against him.

Of course, his reserved personality should not be mistaken for lack of caring; Beatrice was always within his protective gaze, constantly searching for any signs of someone that would harm her. Though she never noticed them, he knew he was far from the only one who found her beautiful, and he was well aware of the many stares she received from various men of all standings as she went about her business, from quick glances to lecherous leers that were practically undressing her with their eyes. One day a drunken fool had stumbled towards them and tried to force a kiss on her. Vergil quickly responded by throwing the man to the ground and kicking him until he heard bones cracking. She looked horrified when she saw the tiniest gleam in his eyes that suggested he took pleasure in brutalizing the assailant, but she thanked her beloved nonetheless. To him, it just further justified his possessiveness towards her; demons were not the only ones he needed to protect her from.

But though he appeared aloof in public, even towards her, she didn’t mind at all; because the moment they were alone was the moment the walls came crashing down. When it was just the two of them, he spoke to her in the sweetest words of adoration, and he never hesitated to show the physical manifestations of his love for her. From the subtlest strokes of her hair, to needy, passionate kisses, he always left her wanting more, and yet never left her unsatisfied. It made her heart swell with happiness knowing that this was a side he permitted only her to see, that this passionate, unconditional, unbreakable love was only for her.

And it was she that sparked the flame to create this side of him; her pure heart reached to the tiniest sliver of humanity within him, and refused to let him go. Though at first he cursed himself for allowing himself to be so weak by becoming attached to another, the misery that came with knowing she wasn’t his was stronger. And when she was finally by his side, it brought him so much joy that he never wanted to imagine his life without her. He made that known in every one of their intimate moments, letting her know much he loved her, giving her all the affection she could ever ask for and more, letting her know that this was a side of him that was for her heart only.

To most, Vergil was distant, cold, uncaring; but Beatrice was the sole bearer of the key to his most vulnerable side.


End file.
